(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cat scratch board structure, and more particularly to cat scratch board structure having an improved abrasive surface design, and a fastening structure that extends and is disposed to a plate, which enables the cat scratch board to be easily assembled to and disassembled from a cat cage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the improvement in living standards and changes in age structure, people continue to increase the content of their spiritual life, and raising of cats provides people with an interest in life.
Scratching is a natural instinct of cats, and filing of their claws enables them to be kept sharp. However, such behavior often causes damage to furniture in the home or electrical wires. Nevertheless, carrying out a surgical procedure to remove the claws of the family cat is opposed by CFA (The Cat Fanciers' Association, Inc.). Hence, in order to for a cat to be raised in the home, a claw filing tool is provided for the pet owner to provide the pet with a comfortable and safe claw filing environment.
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a cat scratch board of the prior art, comprising a plate 1, and a wire-shaped material 2 winds around the plate 1 to fabricate a scratch board 3. Front and back surfaces of the scratch board 3 are respectively provided with a scratching surface 4 for a cat to scratch on. However, shortcomings of such a scratch board include the wire-shaped material 2 breaking after long term usage of the scratching surfaces 4, thereby causing the wire-shaped material 2 on the scratching surfaces 4 to come loose from the plate 1, resulting in the scratching surfaces 4 being no longer of use. Moreover, because the scratch board 3 is fabricated from the wire-shaped material 2 being wound around the plate 1, thus, the amount of wire-shaped material 2 used is relatively large, causing waste in manufacturing cost. Furthermore, many cats require training to file their claws on the cat scratch board rather than on furniture and other decorations in the home causing damage thereto. Hence, the pet owner must lock the cat in a cage to train the cat to use the scratch board to file its claws. However, the design of the cat scratch board of the prior art makes it difficult to install the cat scratch board to a cat cage, making it inconvenient to train a cat to use the cat scratch board to file its claws.
Hence, increasing the serviceable life of the abrasive surface and reducing wastage in the wire material, as well as enabling easy assembly to and disassembly from a cat cage are issues urgently waiting to be solved.